One Man, One Woman
by xbirdy
Summary: They were just a man and a woman. But, to each other, they were so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**WARING: MATURE. Seriously, do not proceed if you can't handle the mature stuff because this is gonna have some MATURE stuff. For those who can handle it, please proceed and thank you for checking out my story ^^ Feel free to leave a comment and I will make sure I reply, even if it's a simple Thank You.**

 ** _ONE WOMAN AND ONE MAN_**

 **PART ONE**

"Would the two of you like to try our signature red wine?"

Both Natsume and Mikan looked up from their menus toward the waiter dressed elegantly as a butler. In the dim lighting of the five-star restaurant, Mikan looked over to Natsume in question. Mikan opened her mouth to decline, Natsume knew she would, so he quickly interjected, "Sure." The brunette gaped at him and he just shrugged while the waiter poured each of them a reasonable amount of wine. Mikan continued to glare at the glass while Natsume took hold of his cup and took a sip.

The waiter set down the bottle and took out a notepad, asking, "What would the two of you like tonight?"

"I will have the double smoked salmon, and she will have the pomegranate glazed scallops with spinach." Mikan's mouth hung open as Natsume reached over and took her menu. He handed the waiter both menus all the while keeping eye contact with the now angry woman that sat across from him. The waiter could sense a dark atmosphere beginning to form so he quickly took his leave, spouting something about how their food will be out shortly. Meanwhile, Natsume was drinking his wine when Mikan picked up a cherry tomato from her small salad and threw it at Natsume. Rather calmly, he picked up the tomato and tossed it onto his own unused salad plate. "Very mature," he commented.

"Very matu—How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that," Mikan hissed softly, making sure the neighboring couple didn't hear them bickering. Even in such an extravagant place, the two couldn't keep to a simple conversation.

Natsume remained impassive, "Doing what?"

"You know exactly _what._ Making decisions for me!"

"Why? So you can drink water order a salad because _'it's cheaper.'_ Bullshit." Natsume leaned back in his chair. "Imai told me you like their wine and the pomegranate scallops so that's what I got you. I'm taking you out to dinner, and if I want to spend $150 on you then I will."

Mikan thus began to grumble childishly, something she hadn't exactly grown out of. She took her first sip of the wine that night and Natsume grinned slightly when he saw a slight blush on her cheeks, which was something she did whenever she ate or drank something she truly loved. He watched on silently, thinking that he would never admit how he loved to spoil her every chance that he got. Mikan, by nature, was thoughtful with her money. By her philosophy, it was better to save it and give it to someone in need than to buy things she could go without. Of course there were days when she splurged and treated herself or some friends, but those days were very rare. And given the type of work that she did, using her alice to teach Dangerous Ability children at Gakuen Alice the art of control, Natsume felt that she deserved to be treated as if she were the greatest human being to ever live. And, to Natsume, she was.

A few short years ago, Natsume began to realize that his view of Mikan changed. The idea that Natsume couldn't possibly exist if there was no Mikan still stood, but his epiphany gave him an even greater enlightenment than before. It came shortly after the first time the two had slept together that he realized that the Mikan now was quite different from the Mikan he met at Gakuen Alice. He began to see her differently than he saw the rest of the world, he saw her as someone not only his heart couldn't live without, but his body as well. When he first slept with her, he found that every single touch across her naked body, every single glimpse of her perfectly sculpted frame, sent jolts of electricity through him. He was forever unable to remove the way she felt from his mind, and no longer could he even joke about Mikan being some immature, little girl with childish underwear prints because he had seen for himself that Mikan was far beyond that. Mikan had grown into a woman that completely mystified Natsume from the way her hips moved when she walked to the way she smiled brilliantly at him, and he'd be lying if he said she didn't have him wrapped around her finger, completely entranced.

From that day forward, Mikan was a woman to him and Natsume vowed that he would be a man to her by showing her in his own way that not only was his genuine, but he would forever remain dedication to her. So when she would sit there, momentarily upset by his unwarranted offerings, he would consider his deed for that day done and he would then think of what he should do for her the following day. He was in the midst of convincing himself to buy her flowers for that vase she never used in her kitchen when the waiter returned with their food. Again he smiled when Mikan's eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite dish. _She's terrible at hiding her true feelings,_ Natsume mentally noted as he nodded toward the waiter in appreciation.

At the sight of food, Mikan's foul mood was immediately forgotten and the two ate in pure bliss. Mikan because she truly loved the way the pomegranate drizzle complimented the scallops, and Natsume because Mikan would ramble on about any and everything, all the while smiling specifically at him. "Oh! And you won't believe this," Mikan exclaimed as the two began to walk from the restaurant after Natsume paid the bill (despite Mikan demanding that she pay half). "A boy from the Dangerous Abilities found told me he made two new friends in the special abilities!"

Mikan squealed happily at the memory while Natsume opened the passenger car door for her. He hummed, which was his way of saying that he found her conversation truly fascinating, and then he asked, "Did you enjoy dinner?"

She blushed slightly, knowing her answer would make him smirk, "I did. Thank you, Natsume." Though Natsume did indeed smirk in victory, she gave Natsume a grateful smile which brought him to lean forward and kiss her softly. When he got in the driver's seat, her stories regarding the Dangerous Abilities class continued as he drove her back to her apartment. He said very few words, but even he had to admit that he felt slightly reluctant to let her leave his car and enter her apartment, so he offered to walk her up to her door. "Aw, what's gotten into you," Mikan joked, not at all rejecting his offer.

They walked slowly, both not really wanting to leave the other's presence. For Natsume, in a life consisting of sitting in an office deep within Gakuen Alice for most of his work day, he preferred Mikan's jubilation. It energized him, and sometimes he wished the two could stay up all night just so he could hear her talk. And for Mikan, Natsume's calm demeanor always made her feel at ease. Just by being near, he was able to spread warmth throughout her chest and it made her want to keep him close at all times. So it was no surprise that, when Mikan unlocked her door, she felt extremely grateful when Natsume held fast to her. "Natsume," Mikan breathed, her face beginning to grow hot, as Natsume inched closer to her until his lips slanted over hers. She gripped tightly onto his suit, while thinking that it amazed her how, after all these years of being with him, after all these years of being on the receiving end of his advances, he still was able to turn her into an awkward mess of putty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the maturity I was talking about. Proceed at your own risk. This time its getting for real, but I'll make sure not to make it too explicit (because even I don't like reading** ** _really_** **explicit things). Again, thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it ^^**

 ** _ONE MAN AND ONE WOMAN_**

 **PART TWO**

Natsume kept a protective arm around her waist as he opened the door, gently pushing her into her apartment. He lifted her effortlessly, kicking the door shut behind him, and held fast to her lips as he made his way to her bedroom. He could feel the heat resonating from Mikan's face, and it only drove him deeper into his desire for her. Placing her gently on the bed, Natsume removed her heels. He too removed his shoes before crawling further on top of her on her bed. "Did you take the pill this morning," he asked between desperate kisses as he began to remove his suit.

"Yes," Mikan breathed back, helping him out of his suit until all he could see was his chiseled chest. Natsume jolted when Mikan placed her palms on him and, in response, he trailed kissed from her mouth and down her neck. She breathed heavily as Natsume lifted her with one hand to unbutton the back of her dress with his other hand, and he slowly took to bringing her dress down her body as he continued his onslaught of kisses. He trailed kisses down between her breasts, and Mikan naturally recoiled when he took to taking her bra off. She blushed deeply as he took a moment to admire the humble hills that were her breasts, and then he tossed the bra away to continue removing her dress. He stopped when he got to her navel, retreating so he could toss the dress aside as well.

By this time Natsume was breathing as heavily as Mikan was and, just before removing the last article of clothing on Mikan's body, he took to removing the remainder that covered his own body. Mikan released a breath once Natsume was completely naked, and their eyes connected as he slowly began to roll her panties down her legs. "Natsume," spoke softly with as much longing in her voice as he was sure was in his.

"Mikan," he confirmed as he lowered his lips down to her core. Mikan held onto his hair in protest, tugging slightly, but he pried her fingers away and held them securely at her sides. She squirmed under him only to end in a jolt when his softs lips met her heated core.

"Ah," Mikan moaned as Natsume increasingly began to massage his tongue into her. Her body reacted on its own with sensitive spot Natsume touched, and he continued to do so until she was near her climax. His sudden halt caused Mikan to involuntarily whimper, causing Natsume to finally settle himself between her legs. On instinct, Natsume wrapped his arms securely around Mikan while she put her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could. Natsume kissed her again and ever so slowly oscillated into her. He groaned as her walls hugged him tightly, and he kissed her repeatedly as he continued to plunge into her.

Natsume dropped his head on the bed beside her, breathing in her citrus scent, and he shivered when Mikan said his name so close to his ear, "Ah, N-Natsume!" He was surprised to feel her walls quiver violently around his shaft, so much that he almost released himself inside of her, but he was easily able to recapture his composure. He paused, allowing Mikan to catch her breath, until an idea formed in his head. _Just this isn't enough,_ he spoke to himself, _I need to feel her more._ He kissed Mikan once more before he retreated to turn her over onto her stomach. He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her back, back enough to meet him once more. Natsume watched Mikan grip the sheets in pleasure as she continued to moan.

He continued to thrust deeper and deeper into her, his hand sliding up her body to grip her right breast. Natsume had his eyes closed tightly as her walls massaged him, but he felt her hand grip tightly onto his as he rode her into their respective climaxes. This time, when Mikan came, Natsume couldn't keep himself together. His own climax hit him deep in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs as he lowered himself onto Mikan. Twitching inside of her, his eyes fluttered shut until his seed was completely released. Nothing but their intermingling breaths could be heard.

Moments later, Mikan was wearing an old t-shirt of Natsume's that she kept after one of the many nights he stayed over. Natsume found an old pair of sweats and wore them as the two enjoyed each other's proximity. Their foreheads were touching softly as Mikan's head rest on Natsume's bicep. "I love you," she whispered spontaneously, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

He smiled gently and responded, "I love you too, Polka."

Mikan's eyebrows twitched at the sound of her old nickname, causing Natsume to chuckle and rest further into her embrace. It was there that he suddenly thought of something and decided that he was going to boldly suggest it. "Mikan."

"Hm?" He felt her hand begin to stroke his head softly and he snuggled closer to her in an effort to tell her he loved the sensation. She must have received the message as she continued, even when he didn't respond right away.

"I-," he hesitated. Mikan attempted to pull back to look at him, but he held onto her, preventing her from doing so.

"What's wrong," she asked, concerned.

Sighing, Natsume scooted back far enough so he could look into her eyes. He pushed a few stray hairs back behind her ear, taking in how beautiful she looked with flushed cheeks. "I want to marry you," he told her. Mikan's eyes widened in shock just before he continued, "I don't have a ring yet, but I promise I'll take you to get one soon, if not tomorrow. It's just… _that_ made me realize that no one else can make me feel so loved and… happy. I need you to be with me forever, and I can't wait any longer."

Natsume only half expected Mikan to cry at his bold confession, so it didn't surprise him as much when she didn't. Instead, she smiled brightly, so happy. "Oh, Natsume, of _course_ I'll marry you, silly! And don't be in a rush to get a ring, those things are only for show anyway and as long as we-" she was cut short by a rough kiss quickly followed by a crushing embrace. "Ah, I… can't breathe… Natsume." Slowly he loosened his grip on her, but he didn't let go, and a happiness bloomed in his chest when he felt her arms wrap around him.

See, to the world, they were just one man and one woman. But, to Natsume, that was the one woman he could not even fathom the idea of living without and it brought him great happiness to know that the feeling was reciprocated. That he was the one man _she_ couldn't imagine living without.


End file.
